Entre enredos y modelaje
by PaoTuli
Summary: Marinette se dedicaba a dibujar sentada en una banca del parque, un día normal y muy tranquilo. ¿Qué pasará cuando ve al chico de su sueños con un traje poco común? ¿¡Cat Noir, acaso eres tú?
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas noches/tardes/días. :) Hace tiempo esperaba el estreno de esta serie y ahora que esta al aire no he aguantado el querer hacer un fic. Espero lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo. 3**

* * *

 **Entre enredos y modelaje**

Ese día estaba despejado, muy bonito en realidad. El sol iluminaba de una manera sumamente cálida, sin ser molesta; además soplaba una refrescante brisa por todas partes.

-Definitivamente este no era un día para quedarse en casa- Dijo Marinette a su pequeña amiga.

-¡Eso mismo iba a decir! Podríamos ir a caminar, o llamar a Alya para quedar, o también podríamos ir al parque- Sonrío Tikki, a la kwami le encantaban los días con ese clima y no dudaba en demostrarlo.

-Claro, ir al parque suena bien- Contesto la peliazul mientras rebuscaba algo en sus cajones -Podemos ir al parque, me gustaría tener algo de inspiración para unos diseños en los cuales estoy trabajando-.

Y con eso, en menos de diez minutos la chica de dos coletas al despedirse de sus padres fue directamente al parque caminando.

-Tal vez luego llame a Alya para ir a almorzar o algo. Con algo de suerte puede que vea a Adrien- Suspiró con aire soñador a lo que Tikki sólo río.

Al llegar a su destino se sentó en una banca que estaba próxima de la fuente. Tomo su libreta y comenzó a bocetear.

No sabía en que momento su álter ego se había transformado en la mayor fuente de inspiración para los vestidos que hacía. Últimamente se dedicaba a poner patrones de fondo color escarlata con puntos negros en ellas.

No es que eso fuera un problema, pero prefería no levantar sospechas. Esperaba que todos simplemente pensaran que era una fanática más.

Se mantuvo sumida en sus diseños, al terminar de dibujarlos no dudo en pintarlos. Iba a sacar sus marcadores para empezar a colorear pero no pudo evitar mirar al frente a un chico con un traje negro, traía puesto unos jeans igualmente negros, botas y una chaqueta de igual color, además de sus reconocibles e inigualables orejas de gato. Miró fijamente a este y parpadeo sorprendida. ¿No podía ser...O sí? ¿¡Acaso era ese Cat Noir!?

* * *

 **N.A: Bueeeeno. Capítulos bastante cortitos en realidad, no creo que demore subiendo este fic, a si que la próxima actualización el dos o tres días tal vez. :) Jaja, espero poder continuar con esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿No podía ser. La situación no requería una transformación, si no ya lo hubiera notado o Tikki ya le hubiera avisado antes...

¿Entonces que rayos hacia su compañero en un parque modelando frente a unas cámaras? Realizaba la tarea como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con una familiaridad tan peculiar que le pareció sumamente ridícula. El traje negro, las orejas, la máscara que traía puesta. ¿A que otra persona en este mundo se le ocurriría vestir de tal manera? Camino para ver mejor al chico y no pudo evitar percatarse de algo.

Se acerco al set donde estaban tomando las fotos y se dedico a mirar más de cerca al muchacho... ¡Era Adrien! Ahora todo tenía sentido, el rubio era modelo por excelencia, pero ahora el misterio era del porque usaba esa ropa para la sesión.

Mientras el chico con disfraz seguía posando se regaño mentalmente por tal confusión. ¿Cómo podía confundir a Adrien con Cat? Eran tan diferentes en todo sentido. Bueno, no en realidad. Ambos tenían cabello rubio, ojos verdes y contextura similar, pero en personalidad... Eso era otro asunto. Mientras Cat gusta de coquetear, siempre se porta galante y además es un profesional haciendo bromas malas; Adrien es más calmado, relajado y amable. Y mucho más genial.

'Simplemente no había comparación entre los dos.' Pensó Marinette.

Al ver que Adrien notó su presencia no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, era ahora o nunca. El la estaba saludando y caminada hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa, a veces la ojiazul se preguntaba como alguien podía ser tan guapo. Se quito el antifaz que llevaba puesto y pudo ver sus ojos mejor, se regaño nuevamente por haberlo confundido con el chico gato.

-Hola Marinette, no te había visto.

-Ehm...si, estaba sentada haciendo unos diseños hace rato. - Dijo tratando de no tartamudear para no pasar vergüenza frente a su enamorado.

-Vaya, eso es genial. ¿Podría verlos?- Sonrío mostrando un aura tan tranquila y relajada que hizo que Marinette se sintiera más calmada, si esto era un sueño no quería que nadie la despertara.

-C-Claro...Con gusto- Le devolvió la sonrisa, tomo su cuaderno y se lo mostró al rubio. Este al ir pasando las páginas mostraba expresiones alegres y soltaba un par de halagos a lo que la chica sólo sonreía y agradecía.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que se quedo detenido en una página. Esa página para ser precisos.

-Es impresionante- Dijo con un tono más de seriedad y admiración que con los otros diseños.

-Ja...Ja...- Río con nerviosismo. -P-Pues muchas g-gracias. E-Es obvio cual fue m-mi inspiración.

-Vaya...Eso en serio es notorio. En verdad es un trabajo increíble. Incluso mejor que el vestido que mandaron para la próxima sesión.

-¿V-Vestido? ¿A q-que te refieres? -Preguntó realmente confundida.

-Verás, no se si lo habrás notado pero mi vestuario está inspirado en Cat Noir. Es para una revista que hará un homenaje a estos héroes. Mis fotos son esta semana, y hoy nos había llegado el diseño para el traje de Ladybug. Pero no es tan fantástico como el tuyo. ¿Te molestaría si se lo enseño a mi director?

La muchacha estaba en shock. Demasiadas cosas que procesar. Por lo menos ya tenía la respuesta del porque su querido Adrien vestía así.

Asintió mecánicamente a su pregunta y sus mejillas se fueron pintando de un tono rojo intenso al momento en que el ojiverde se dirigía para hablar con dos hombres de porte refinado.

Si esto era un sueño, que alguien la despertara.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y le agradezco especialmente a IviChi por el review , me animo el día. :D No se pierdan el próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Ehm, Marinette este es el director de la sesión, Tim-. Presento al hombre de botines estrafalarios y pantalones con estampados. Señalo al joven en saco a su lado -Y este es Theo- Dijo en un tono con cierto deje de desagrado. -Es el fotógrafo de la sesión, todos lo consideran el 'artista' de este trabajo-.

-Porque, efectivamente, soy el artista de este trabajo. –Respondió Theo con igual desprecio. Era obvio que ambos no se llevaban bien.

-W-wow...Hola, u-un placer conocerlos-. Sonrío tímidamente y estrecho la mano de cada uno.

-Verás- Empezó Tim - Hoy nos llegaron ciertos diseños para el traje inspirado en Ladybug para una sesión la próxima semana. Si te soy sincero ninguno me convence, pero el tuyo... ¡Si digo que el tuyo es espectacular no estoy exagerando! En serio tienes talento. A sí que...Me preguntaba si podrías hacer el vestido para el sábado de la semana de más arriba. En dos semanas para ser preciso. Obviamente te daremos el material necesario y te pagaremos lo que a ti te parezca justo- Terminó su discurso, guiñándole un ojo y pasando la palabra a su colega.

-Además de eso, se me ocurrió si serías tan amable de hacernos otro pequeño favor- Theo aclaro la garganta y continúo, iba a decir todo sin rodeos -Tal vez te parezca raro y repentino pero, ¿no te gustaría ser la modelo para el traje? Realmente te pareces a Ladybug, te lo digo yo, que estudie todo acerca de su anatomía y rasgos para hacer una escultura de ella y Cat Noir. Eres casi su gemela. Cabello negro azulado, ojos azules, tez blanca y figura esbelta. ¡Quedarías perfecta en las fotografías!

Si antes Marinette estaba en shock no sabía que palabras podrían describir los sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho. Primero tenía una ensoñación perfecta donde ella y Adrien platicaban, luego él fue con sus diseños a mostrárselos a su director y este al parecer los quiere. Además de que el otro muchacho -que inevitablemente, no podía dejar de pensar en el cómo Copycat- le había pedido ser su modelo.

¿¡Ella una modelo!?

Demasiadas cosas para procesar en un momento, y parece que le leyeron el pensamiento ya que los dos varones se retiraron.

-Piénsalo linda, sin presión. -Dijo Tim, caminando de regreso junto a Theo a donde se encontraban las cámaras.

* * *

 **Marinette no podría estar más shockeada, veremos más de esto en el próximo cap. :) Gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo a esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette parpadeo confundida.

¿Que acababa de pasar? Lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado todo el día pensando lo ocurrido si cierto rubio no hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Y, ¿lo vas a hacer? - Preguntó con curiosidad. Adrien parecía genuinamente interesado y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notarlo.

-Ehm...N-No lo sé. ¿S-Sabes? P-Puede que haga los diseños...Pero... ¡Modelar! Nunca lo he hecho- Suspiro y bajo la cabeza desanimada -Lo más probable es que sea todo un desastre-.

Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, era una buena compañera de clases y aunque no la conocía mucho sabía que era bastante tímida, por lo menos cuando esta con él.

No podía dejar que se desanimara. Se prometió a si mismo que la ayudaría en todo lo posible.

-Hey... Si ese es el problema. Yo...Ehm...Podría enseñarte unas cuantas cosas del modelaje, si quieres.

A Marinette le tomo un poco de tiempo asimilar la pregunta pero al ver al chico esperando respuesta asintió con la cabeza lentamente y una renovada sonrisa se formó en su rostro. -M-Me p-parece bien.-

-Genial entonces, les diré a mis directores la buena noticia. Ahora tengo te terminar esta sesión pero, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana en la escuela?

-P-Por supuesto- Sonrío ligeramente y camino apresuradamente fuera del parque. Al estar a una distancia más prudente comenzó a saltar, correr y dar gritos de felicidad en el aire.

Sin dudarlo, podría decir que hoy fue un gran día. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y contarle a Alya lo sucedido.

Al llegar a la panadería saludo a sus padres y corrió emocionada en dirección a su habitación.

Se tiró en su cama, abrazo su almohada y soltó varios chillidos de emoción.

-Tikki... ¿¡puedes creerlo?!- La kwami salió de su bolso y asintió sonriente. -Pues claro, estaba ahí cuando pasó-.

La emocionada chica tomo su móvil y marco el número de su mejor amiga. No podía esperar para contarle todo lo sucedido.

Estaba más que segura que pasaría varias horas al teléfono esa tarde.

* * *

 **La mayoría adivino lo que pasaría, pero es que como no dejarse convencer por ese rubio~ Jujujuju.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Ya veremos como les va a estos dos.**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios. c:**


	5. Chapter 5

Esa mañana en la escuela Marinette estaba más nerviosa de lo usual. Vio a Alya a lo lejos y camino hasta ella, alzo su mano en forma de saludo a su amiga y suspiro ansiosa.

-¿Y-Ya llego?- Pregunto en un tono de voz baja.

-Aún no -Alya soltó una risa y dio varias palmadas en el hombro de su amiga de manera reconfortante. -Pero mira, ahí viene.- Señalo disimuladamente a el auto que se aproximaba, sabía muy bien quien era la persona que estaba dentro del vehículo.

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. -¿C-Crees que deba saludar? o... N-No...L...

-Hey, hola Adrien-. Interrumpió Alya, dirigiéndose al rubio que se aproximaba. -Salúdale Marinette-. Susurro en el oído de la peliazul y le guiño el ojo con picardía.

-Ho-Hola Adrien- Agito su mano rápidamente y sus labios formaron una sonrisa temblorosa.

'Calma Marinette' Se dijo mentalmente, 'si vas a estar dentro de todo este enredo del modelaje por lo menos debes hablarle sin tartamudear.'

-Hola chicas- Saludó igualmente y sonrío, cegando a Marinette por unos segundos, no literalmente, claro. Dios, ¿en serio como alguien era tan genial? 'Ya enfócate de una buena vez.' Se regañó a sí misma, Adrien iba a hablar y estaba decidida a no decir algo que sonara tonto.

-Ehm...Marinette. Mañana estaré un poco ocupado así que me preguntaba si podríamos ir hoy al parque después de clases para que te enseñe todo eso del modelaje. ¿Te parece?

Asintió varias veces con la cabeza - Esta bien. Yo... ¡Voy a esforzarme!- Y por primera vez en el día sonrío de una forma autentica y alegre.

Alya noto esto y decidió felicitar a su amiga cuando el ojiverde no estuviera presente, esperaba que continuará así y que pudiera hablarle con normalidad todo el tiempo, sin ponerse nerviosa debido a la presencia del chico.

Adrien por otra parte estaba sorprendido. Nunca había notado que Marinette podía mostrar una sonrisa tan genuina. Normalmente a su alrededor estaba nerviosa o apenada. Ahora...Se veía bastante tierna a decir verdad.

No es como si supiera mucho de la chica; se sentaba detrás de él, era la hija de un reconocido panadero en la ciudad y quería ser diseñadora de modas. Eso era todo.

Le recordaba un poco a Ladybug por su peinado y color de cabello. Aunque si bien no sabía mucho de Marinette, de Ladybug no sabía absolutamente nada. Se había enamorado únicamente de la decidida y vivaz personalidad de la chica.

Se había quedado mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre aquello, así que decidió por responder apresuradamente. -Claro...No lo dudo, ehm...ya me voy a clase. Nos vemos.- Se despidió y se fue caminando al salón aún con esos pensamientos.

* * *

 **Buenas, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, favoritos y demás. En serio me hacen sumamente feliz. 3 Mañana espero poder actualizar.**

 **Al principio de esta historia hay un dichoso vestido y hoy estuve haciendo varios bocetos de como sería. :)** **Y quisiera saber su opinión de como se imaginan dicha prenda en la bella Marinette. :D** **Comenten a ver que les parece.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien vio los caps nuevos? La interacción de Adrien y Ladybug, aunque corta y sin dialogo, fue perfecta. x'D**


	6. Chapter 6

El día pasó demasiado rápido.

Tal vez porque estaba ansiosa de saber lo que pasaría esa tarde. O tal vez simplemente el tiempo pasó volando.

Se encontraban en la última clase del día: física. Estaba teniendo serios problemas en concentrase durante la explicación de los deberes, no podía evitar mirar la cabellera rubia frente a ella y sonreír con un aire soñador.

Noto como Alya le daba un pequeño codazo y mostraba una nota que decía: 'Vaya Mari, no creo que puedas ser más obvia. xD'.

La peliazul se sonrojo furiosamente y desvío la mirada apenada, ¿no era tan obvia...O sí?

-¡Señorita Dupain-Cheng! Como veo que no tiene ninguna intención de prestar atención a la clase, diga lo último que indique en la tarea.

-Ehm...Y-Yo...- Balbuceaba mirando a todos lados, como si buscara la respuesta en el aire. Pensó que recibiría un castigo o un buen regaño hasta que sus oídos escucharon el glorioso sonido de la campana, dando por fin la jornada de clases.

La profesora suspiro y se acomodó los lentes. -Sólo no olviden entregar la tarea para la próxima semana, ¿sí? Los veo mañana.- La mujer con bata de laboratorio recogió sus cosas del escritorio y se retiró del aula.

Marinette hiso igual. Empaco varios libros en su bolso y alzo los brazos de forma perezosa. Se despidió con la mano de Alya, que estaba saliendo del salón de forma apresurada. Le había comentado que esta tarde haría un chat en vivo con los seguidores de su blog de Ladybug, o algo así. En verdad apreciaba a su amiga pero a veces le asustaba que descubriera su identidad.

Se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a caminar a la salida cuando sintió un pie de repente en mitad del camino que la hiso tropezar, lo siguiente que escucho fueron las risas de dos chicas mientras ella estaba en el suelo.

-Vaya Marinette, ya sé que no me llegas ni a los talones pero tampoco es para que estés así en el suelo-. Comentó Chloé con cierto tono burlesco que ya había escuchado antes.

Se levantó de su silla con aire de superioridad y le dio su bolso a la pelirroja. -Sabrina, llama a la limusina y espérame afuera.

-Está bien Chloé- Respondió la de lentes, dando una sonrisa alegre y servicial.

La rubia se aproximó al ojiverde que terminaba de copiar las cosas escritas en el pizarrón. Esta se sentó en la mesa del muchacho y suspiro dramáticamente. -Ooooh Adrien, no sabes cuánto me cuesta física. ¿No te molestaría ir a mi casa a ayudarme a resolver los problemas, verdad?- Pestañeo y sonrío exageradamente.

Marinette, que recogía las cosas que se habían caído de su bolso, lo había escuchado todo. Como le molestaba esa chica. Chloé no era más que una pretensiosa y superficial. Ahora lo más probable Adrien cancelaría con ella para atender a la 'señorita no entiendo física'. Suspiro con desánimo y tomo su bolso. Estaba próxima a levantarse cuando escucho una respuesta que la dejo sorprendida.

-Ehm...Tal vez en otra ocasión. El día de hoy iré con Marinette al parque y en la semana en verdad no tengo tiempo, así que disculpa Chloé.

La rubia estaba boquiabierta. No podía creer que la había rechazado. 'Y por esa simplona de Marinette', pensó. Dio varios chillidos de indignación y camino fuera del salón con pasos firmes y las manos hechas puños.

Adrien se levantó y vio a Marinette aún en el suelo. Le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarse. -¿Te parece si ya nos vamos? -La chica tomo su mano con delicadeza y recobro la compostura. Se paró y acomodo la correa de su bolso, sujetándola fuertemente a causa del nerviosismo.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. -S-Si...Vamos-.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, nuevo cap! :D La próxima actualización será la próxima semana, o si me animo este finde. Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

No podía ser más perfecto. Estaban ella y Adrien caminando en dirección hacia el parque.

Vio como el chico adelantaba el paso y ella hizo lo mismo, no quería quedarse atrás.

-Y dime Marinette. –Empezó Adrien. -¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a hacer diseños? -Preguntó, buscando tema de conversación.

Al principio no sabía como responder, pero al ordenar sus ideas respondió con un aura decidida-Pues...Desde que era niña. Siempre me ha gustado dibujar vestidos. Aunque de pequeña lo hacía por diversión al final fue tomando mucho más significado para mi.

Marinette suspiro soñadoramente y continúo hablando -¿Qué mejor forma de alegrar a otros? Me haría sumamente feliz que algún día una persona se sienta segura y confiada por usar uno de mis diseños. Me encantaría que al diseñar un vestido, unos zapatos... O incluso un sombrero- Hizo una pausa para dedicarle una gran sonrisa -Pueda causar un impacto en la gente, no sólo eso, también un sentimiento. ¿No te ha pasado que al ver una camisa te trae un sin fin de recuerdos? ¿O la sensación de cuando te la probaste y te sentiste bien cuando alguien dijo un cumplido sobre ello? En verdad es maravilloso...

Adrien estaba perplejo, ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa que lo había vislumbrado esta mañana. Sumándole el hecho de que la forma en la que hablaba era inigualable. Decía lo que pensaba con tanta seguridad y pasión que no pudo evitar pensar en Ladybug.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de compararlas, no era justo para Marinette.

-Vaya...En verdad eres increíble. -Dijo esto sin pensar, notó sus mejillas arder ya que eso no le solía pasar. Normalmente al momento de hacer un cumplido no lo decía tan en serio, y menos sin darse cuenta. A la única chica que suele halagar con tanta seguridad es a Ladybug.

Marinette parpadeo sorprendida. El color de su rostro era comparable con el de un tomate. -G-G-Gracias. -Bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Esperando que al llegar al parque la sensación de que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho se hubiera esfumado.

* * *

 **¡Inicio de semana y nuevo cap! Durante la semana subiré dos capis más, la próxima semana no podré subir ya que tendré exámenes y no creo que tenga tiempo. :(**

 **Pero hey, por mientras pueden leer este corto capítulo mientras esperan. :D Más de Adrien y Mari en el siguiente, gracias por los comentarios y los favs. Nos leemos. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

El camino al parque no fue muy extenso, les tomo poco tiempo caminar y al llegar ambos se habían tranquilizado bastante.

Adrien le comento a Marinette que sería mejor que fueran cerca de la fuente, en donde sería la sesión.

Al estar en la fuente Adrien se sentó en el borde de esta y le pidió a la joven que se quedara parada. El la miraba fijamente, esto hiso que Marinette se pusiera nerviosa. Se rasco la nuca, jugaba con los dedos y veía a varios lugares, evitando la mirada del muchacho.

-Ehm... ¿E-Estamos e-esperando algo...Exactamente?

-Nada en realidad- Se levantó y la tomo de hombros.

-Sé que en verdad puedes hacerlo. Pero debes dejar de estar nerviosa. ¿Está bien? La clave del modelo es saber que además aprovechar tus características físicas debes saber cambiar de expresión de manera convincente, según diga el director, además de saber usar con gracia tus músculos. ¿Entendido?

-E-Eso creo... -Alzó los hombros con inseguridad.

-No quiero que tengas dudas. Tim y Theo son personas difíciles y exigentes. Si de verdad no entiendes algo, dímelo.

-E-En verdad...No comprendo eso del físico y de las expresiones.-Camino a una banca del parque y se sentó en esta, todo eso iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

Adrien la siguió y se sentó junto a ella. -Por lo que he notado... me di cuenta que eres muy tímida. Actúas con mucho nerviosismo en cualquier situación. Para ser una buena modelo, no sólo debes parecerte a Ladybug. También debes actuar como ella, Tim quiere que sean fotos dinámicas pero a la vez con estilo. -Dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas reconfortantes en su hombro.

Marinette soltó un largo suspiro. -E-Eso ya lo sé...No debí aceptar esto...

-No digas eso-. Sonrío, intentando animarla. -También me he dado cuenta que cuando de verdad algo te interesa, das todo por ello. En la mañana te veías muy decidida a aprender para hacer un buen trabajo. Y hace un momento cuando hablaste de tus diseños de verdad pude notar la pasión en tus ojos. -Dijo todo con total sinceridad.

La peliazul se sonrojo ante sus palabras y asintió con suavidad.

-Sólo debes saber cuáles son tus virtudes y limitaciones, debes practicar las poses que aprovechan al máximo tus cualidades y listo. Sé que al principio es difícil pero puedes hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Cuando empecé en esto del modelaje ni siquiera podía mirar a la cámara.

La joven lo miro boquiabierta. ¿¡El!? Pero si Adrien modelaba como si únicamente existiera para ello. Lo hacía con tanga gracia y naturalidad que parecía increíble.

-No todos nacemos con ese talento. A veces sólo necesitamos algo de ayuda. -Le codeo con gentileza y sonrío de forma reconfortante.

Marinette sonrío confiada y se levantó del asiento con alegría. -¡Estoy lista! Yo...En serio quiero hacerlo. Así que practiquemos- Fue caminando con emoción de regreso.

Adrien sólo se quedó en la banca mirándola. Era magnífico como con unas simples palabras de aliento la chica recobraba los ánimos.

-¿Adrien, no vienes? -Preguntó de camino a la fuente, alzando el brazo y agitándolo para llamar su atención. Aunque estuviera lejos, notó que la sonrisa en su rostro era real, real y hermosa.

Le gustaría que esa expresión pudiera ser capturada por las cámaras, sin duda su compañera de clases era excepcional. Por primera vez le dio la razón a Theo, Marinette era perfecta para modelar junto a él.

-Ya voy- Se levantó y camino junto a la chica para seguir practicando.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo cap! :3 Gracias por leer, los comentarios y favoritos. :'D En realidad me hacen muy feliz. Por fin lo que la mayoría esperaba, parece que no fue tan fácil como pensó Marinette. Qué bueno que hay cierto héroe llamado Cat...Digo, Adrien que esta para ayudarla. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Aún no lo podía creer. Ese escaso tiempo que pasó con Adrien en el parque fue de lo mejor que le ha sucedido en la vida, practicaron numerosas poses y al final pudo hacerlo con más naturalidad. Tristemente el momento fue efímero. Cuando cayó el atardecer tuvo que despedirse de Adrien y volver a su hogar.

Era el momento de enfrentar la realidad y hacer sus deberes escolares. Saco el cuaderno de física y se dispuso a hacer lo que para ella era imposible.

Después de varias horas de frustración y agobio termino sus deberes. Todavía había unos problemas que no le dieron correctamente, pero a ese punto ya no le interesaba.

Miro el reloj de su tableta táctil.

-7:30 pm. Aún no es muy tarde- Dijo susurrando. Tenía ganas de salir como Ladybug un rato, sólo para despejar la mente antes de ir a dormir.

-¡Tikki!- Llamó a la kwami. La aludida salió de debajo de la almohada de su cama, fue volando hasta la mesa del escritorio y sonrío. -¿Pasa algo Marinette?

-Verás...Yo...Quisiera transformarme. -Dijo en voz baja. No quería que sus padres escucharan. También estaba algo insegura, Tikki siempre le reclamaba que sólo debía usar sus poderes si era estrictamente necesario.

-¿No querrás ir a hacer bromas a estas horas, o si?- Preguntó astutamente.

La peliazul sólo negó con la cabeza varias veces. -¡C-Claro que no! A decir verdad...Sólo quiero salir un rato, acabo de terminar la tarea de física y en verdad estaba imposible. No haré nada malo. Además regresare apenas mis aretes empiecen a parpadear. ¿Por favor, si?

La kwami escarlata lo pensó varios minutos. Suspiró y le sonrío a la ojiazul. A veces no se podía resistir a la chica, en verdad le tenía mucho cariño. -Está bien. ¡Pero no mucho tiempo, eh!

-¡Claro! Marinette pareció comprender y en menos de un minuto la muchacha salió de su ventana, colgándose de los faros de luz con su fiel yoyo.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí en la mansión Agreste, Adrien se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirando su ventana pensativo. Tal vez ese día Marinette llamó su atención, tal vez le atraía un poco, tal vez no. Aún no podía asegurar nada.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a llegar a una conclusión cuando escucho un sonido extrañamente familiar para él, unos pasos.

Se levantó y miro a la ventana, para encontrarse con la silueta de una chica en traje rojo corriendo por los tejados, dirigiéndose a la torre Eiffel.

-Mi lady...

Sus ojos brillaron y sonrío, decidido a que esa noche sus planes incluyeran una charla con la heroína.

* * *

 **Holi, aquí Tuli con nuevo cap! :D Gracias por todos su comentarios. Es tiempo de que veamos a Ldybug a Cat Noir~! El próximo cap...Puede que lo suba la semana que viene, estoy en exámenes finales y no se cuando tenga tiempo. Pero en fin, hasta la próxima. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ladybug se encontraba sentada cerca de la punta de la torre Eiffel. Se preguntaba cómo no tenía frío estando allá arriba.

Cat Noir la miro de lejos y sus labios de fueron curveando hasta formar una sonrisa. Tomo una rosa de un jardín cercano y escalo la torre hasta llegar donde su dama no lo esperaba.

Apareció sorpresivamente frente a ella y se inclinó en una rodilla, ofreciéndole la rosa -¡No sabes cuánto tiempo pasé extrañándote, mi lady!

Por un momento pensó que, como siempre, Ladybug rechazaría sus muestras de afecto, pero esa vez fue diferente.

-¡Oh Cat, muchas gracias!- Tomó la flor y la acomodo en su cabello.

El rubio ahora se encontraba confundido, la chica se veía mucho más feliz de lo usual.

-¿Algo bueno te pasó hoy, mi lady?

La joven tomo la rosa nuevamente en sus manos y olió su delicado aroma -Ni te lo imaginas...Fue tan perfecto- Puntualizó, tapándose sus ruborizadas mejillas.

No le gustaba por donde iba el tono de la conversación. Seguro su actitud se debía a su competencia, algún rival suyo. ¿Es que acaso ella no se daba cuenta? Estaba dispuesto incluso a morir por ella, ¿qué más debía hacer para probarle su amor?

-¿Algún chico quizá? -Preguntó con un leve toque de enfado

-El mejor de todos -Suspiró la ojiazul.

Era suficiente, no quería escuchar más. Él era consciente de que Ladybug no correspondía sus sentimientos pero escucharla decirlo en voz alta le rompía el corazón.

-M-Me alegro por ti... Nos vemos luego, mi lady- Se retiró, corrió rápidamente de regreso a su hogar antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

Al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama sumamente desanimado y coloco una almohada en su cara con frustración.

Plagg salió del anillo y empezó a jalar sus cabellos. -¿Que te ocurre Adrien? ¿Estás así porque Ladybug no te corresponde? ¡Vamos, hay cosas peores!

-En el mundo no hay nada peor que un amor no correspondido. -Dijo tristemente, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿Acaso has hecho el esfuerzo? Creo que lo único que haces es espantarla con tanto coqueteo- Rodó los ojos y dejo de toquetear su pelo.

Adrien miró a su kwami seriamente, nunca se le había pasado esa idea por la mente, puede ser que ella estuviera agobiada por sus muestras de afecto. La próxima vez que la viera empezaría con su plan de conqiuista, esta vez dando camino a otra táctica, una sin tanto coqueteo y galantería.

-Plagg, ¡eres un genio! ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas. ¡Podrías darme algo de queso! -Río el kwami.

Adrien se limitó a reír junto a él y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Tú nunca cambias.

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas! :D Tiempo sin actualizar, por fin soy libre del colegio y gracias a las personas que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes. :') Eso significa que ya podre seguir escribiendo. Wuuhu~ Por cierto, la mayoría me dice que los capis son muy cortos (Ninguno tiene más de mil palabras) a si que les quería preguntar si prefieren que siga escribiendo de la manera en que lo hago, Oooo escribir capis más largos. Normalmente actualizo cada 3/4 días pero si hago con caps más largos creo que actualizaría 1/2 veces por semana. ¡Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a esto! Gracias por el apoyo a la historia y nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Era casi medio día y Marinette aún no podía resolver el problema número 23.

Ayer se había dedicado a hacer la mayoría su tarea, tristemente al llegar a clases y comparar respuestas se dio cuenta que la mitad de los problemas estaban mal hechos.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca sentada junto a Alya. Su amiga leía información sobre Ladybug mientras ella luchaba con sus deberes.

-Ahhhggg, Alya, ¿no me puedes ayudar aunque sea un poquito?- Se acercó a la morena y pestañeo -¿Si?-.

La chica de lentes tomo el libro y le dio con este en la cabeza juguetonamente. -Nop, te dije que usaría mi hora libre para investigar. Las personas que siguen mi blog esperan una actualización y quiero que sea de una fuente confiable.

Marinette suspiro y regreso su vista al grueso libro.

-¿Problemas con física? -Escucho decir a una voz familiar.

-Pues...Si. -Miró a Adrien y señalo su cuaderno lleno de tachones.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado y miro los números. -Si quieres te ayudo un rato, estoy esperando que Nino salga de su clase de fotografía.

-¿De verdad? Sería genial.- Le paso el lápiz y sonrió. Le resultaba lindo de su parte que quisiera ayudarle en su tiempo libre, sus mejillas se fueron sonrojando y bajo su cabeza, definitivamente debía ser un poco menos obvia.

Esto no paso alto por Alya, que discretamente se cambió a otra mesa para dejarlos solos.

Para Marinette el tiempo se fue volando, no pudo evitar su cara de disgusto al darse cuenta de que habian pasado 40 minutos.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con esto...En verdad gracias, sé que has estado ocupado, y pues, gracias, si eso- Bajo su cabeza y sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono rosa.

Adrien se ruborizo levemente ante esta acción. De verdad le gustaba Ladybug, pero eso no evitaba el hecho que su encontraba a su compañera sumamente adorable.

Desvío la mirada confundido, Marinette era una chica. Y era su amiga, ¿no? Al ser su amiga podía confiar en ella. Respiro profundo y soltó la pregunta.

-Hey...Marinette, Pues... Si a ti te gustara un chico ¿Cómo preferirías que demostrara lo que siente? Es que, ya sabes, tengo un amigo que le gusta una chica. Y, bueno… En serio quiero ayudarle. Sería de gran ayuda si me das algunos consejos- Pregunto esto sin rodeos y sin tartamudear, tratando de ocultar hasta el mínimo signo de nerviosismo.

La chica estaba muda, su pregunta en verdad la tomó por sorpresa. Tal vez era una indirecta, tal vez la quería invitar a salir...O, ¿acaso Adrien estaba enamorado de ella? En ese momento sus mejillas se calentaron a más no poder.

-P-p-pu-pues a m-mi...M-Me gustaría que me dieran flores- Hiso una pausa y trato de tranquilizarse, esa fue una respuesta muy tonta y cliché -L-La verdad...Es más que las flores o simples regalos. A mí...C-Creo que lo que a mí me gustaría es que me hiciera sentir feliz y segura a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ladeo su cabeza algo confundido.

-Ehm...Pues, c-creo que tu amigo no debería decirle cómo se siente, sino demostrarle. Cosa de que...Su enamorada se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos- Puntualizo.

Adrien la miro reflexivo y poco a poco una curva se fue formando en sus labios. -¡Eso es, eso es! La tomo de los hombros y le dio un efusivo abrazo, al soltarla vio a Nino alzando el brazo para llamar su atención .Ya era hora de irse.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Marinette. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- Se levantó de su asiento y se despidió con la mano -Ya Nino término con sus clases, así que nos vemos luego- Fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba el moreno y ambos se retiraron de la biblioteca.

Marinette se quedó mirando la puerta en una forma pensativa. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso Adrien le preguntaba por qué en verdad un amigo necesitaba el consejo...se refería al?

¿O peor aún...Acaso Adrien ya está enamorado de otra chica?

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas querida gente! Espero que hayan pasado bien la navidad. ;) ¡Nuevo cap! Se que muchos esperan ver a Cat Noir en acción pero tranquilos, que lo veremos más adelante. Sobre lo que comente sobre el largo de mis capítulos los dejaré así por votación popular además creo que para mi es más cómodo. Cuando ya haga otros fics espero poder hacer caps mucho más largos. En fin gracias por todo, de verdad. :') No saben cuanto aprecio sus comentarios/favoritos, hasta la próxima y ¡feliz año nuevo! *Tuli es feliz.***


	12. Chapter 12

-Tikki, ¿podrías pasarme esa aguja?- Marinette señalo el objeto con su dedo índice.

-Claro- La kwami fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa, tomo el objeto y lo dejo en las manos de su amiga -Aquí tienes.

Marinette cocía la prenda con cuidado y delicadeza, la iba a usar para un evento importante a sí que tenía que verse lo más presentable posible.

No era la primera vez que hacía un vestido para ella misma, pero era la primera vez que hacía un vestido que aparecería en una sesión fotográfica.

-De sólo pensar en que me pueda equivocar...Me pone muy nerviosa- Suspiro, tomo la tela color escarlata y corto retazos de esta-¡Vamos Marinette! No tienes por qué estar nerviosa- Tikki se colocó sobre su cabeza y le jalo los cabellos suavemente. -¿Además Adrien no te había enseñado sobre cómo manejar tus nervios?

-P-Pues sí...Pero no evita que me apene algunas veces. Además, toda esa práctica fue algo más privado...-Suspiro y sonrío -Éramos sólo nosotros dos.

Tikki río y regreso volando hasta la mesa, donde se sentó y bostezó perezosamente -¿Cuándo vas a finalizar con eso? -Señalo la prenda que estaba sin terminar.

-No lo sé, Apenas acabo de empezar. Si quieres ve a dormir, también te puedo traer unas galletas si gustas.

-No gracias...Mejor me iré a dormir, no te quedes hasta tarde...Mañana tienes escuela. -Parpadeo debido al sueño.

-Vale, como digas- Declaró Marinette. Llevo a la kwami y la arrecosto en la almohada sobre su cama. -Dulces sueños.

La ojiazul regreso a su escritorio, miro el vestido y sonrío alegremente. El diseño le gustaba, era bonito y seguro le encantaría a todos. En cuanto a lo del modelaje... Sólo debía practicar más. Marinette esperaba que cuando el dichoso día llegará todo estaría bien.

Estiro sus brazos y tomo su máquina de coser, aún le quedaba bastante por terminar.

* * *

 **Se que muchos están ansiosos por ver a Chat Noir pero pronto...Pronto...Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que apoyan la historia, ya sea con reviews, favs o simplemente leyéndola. :') Me animan el día y me hacen muy feliz. ¡Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas!**

 **Pooor cierto, escribí un pequeño Oneshot de Año Nuevo de Marinette y Adrien. Pero como verán ya estoy tarde. X'D Me gustaría saber si les interesa leerlo. Ya que no tenía mucha intención de subirla debido a que me retrase por las fechas. Pero si quieren comenten. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Alya, en verdad no sé cómo terminarlo! -Marinette suspiro frustrada al teléfono. Se había trasnochado toda la noche, cuando termino el vestido no le gusto para nada. Sentía que algo le hacía falta, no sabía que era, pero el diseño necesitaba algo más.

-Oh vamos Marinette, ¡seguro has estado todo el día encerrada en tu habitación! Deberías salir y descansar un rato.

-¿¡Cómo crees!? Esto es para en menos de dos semanas...Además aún tengo tare- No termino la oración debido a que fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Nada de peros, paso por tu casa en una hora. Espero que estés lista, vamos a ir de compras te guste o no- Alya corto la llamada sin si quiera darle tiempo para responder.

La peliazul miro el teléfono con duda, lo arrojo a la cama y se sentó en una silla -Tikki, en serio estoy preocupada por esto...

-¡No debes estarlo!- Sonrío la kwami -Seguro Alya tiene razón, ve a relajarte y pensar en otras cosas. Luego podrás terminar el vestido.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a cambiarse para su encuentro con Alya, resolvería su dilema de vestuario en otro momento-

Al pasar una hora, Alya pasó por casa de Marinette como prometió. Caminaron animadamente al centro comercial, pasaron por varias tiendas y con el tiempo el estrés de Marinette se había esfumado.

-Definitivamente tenías razón.

-Siempre la tengo-. Le guiño el ojo y rió, pero su carcajada no duro mucho ya que vio una extraña figura atrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó la ojiazul, se volteo para ver a un hombre con disfraz y antifaz puesto.

-Oh no...Ehmm, Alya. ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos!

-Si quieres ve a un lugar seguro, yo esperare por la aparición de Ladybug y Cat Noir- Dijo su amiga al momento en que sacaba su móvil y se disponía a grabar.

Marinette se retiró a los baños de chicas, totalmente desiertos y ahí se transformó en su alter ego. Salió corriendo dispuesta a darlo todo en pelea.

-Sólo espero que Cat Noir no demore... -Dijo al momento en que recibía varios golpes de su enemigo.

* * *

 **¡Aaaah! :'D ¡Ya son 40 riviews, wao! Estoy contentísima por eso y les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento. ¿Alguien más vio el cap. nuevo que estrenaron? :) A mi me a encantado.**

 **Por cierto, durante esta semana subiré el One Shot (Atrasado) Jaja, de año nuevo ya que varias personas me lo han pedido así que si quieren leer estén al pendiente. Hasta la próxima. -Tuli fuera-**


	14. Chapter 14

La pelea fuer ardua y cansada, Ladybug salió notoriamente lastimada de ella pero al final pudieron vencer al enemigo. Hicieron su tradicional choque de puños y con eso dieron su trabajo por terminado.

Cat Noir se sentía sumamente culpable, si hubiera llegado antes ella no estaría en ese estado.

-Mi lady... ¿Te encuentras bien...? -Pregunto algo decaído, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-Nada del otro mundo Cat- Volteo hacía el y sonrío -No tienes de que preocuparte.

Cat Noir sólo se dedicó a mirarla atentamente. Tan sólo esa sonrisa hiso que su corazón diera un vuelco, sus mejillas se calentaron y miro el suelo apenado. Por alguna razón esa sonrisa le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero ignoro ese hecho. Al pasar los segundos recordó el consejo de Marinette, si en verdad quería conquistar a su amada debía demostrar lo que sentía por ella, no sólo decírselo.

-Mi lady... - Tomo a la heroína entre sus brazos y la llevo lejos de la multitud mientras corría por los tejados. Ladybug mostraba una actitud entre temor y sorpresa.

-¡C-Cat! ¿¡Que haces!? - Pregunto ligeramente molesta. -¡Exijo que me digas! -Ella estaba lastimada, debía ir a casa a curar sus heridas, además debía regresar antes que el poder de las piedras miraculos se agotaran. No tenía ánimos para seguirle los juegos al caprichoso gatito.

Al notar que el contrario no le dio respuesta, la última gota de la paciencia de la chica se esfumo -¡Ya basta Cat! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- Exigió enojada.

El rubio la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y pensó que sería mejor si seguía las órdenes de su enamorada, la sentó en un tejado con delicadeza.

-D-Disculpa mi lady…Es que yo soló quer-

-¿Querías qué? …Ah, vamos…Yo... De verdad te aprecio y sabes que te tengo mucho cariño- La pelinegra se levantó del tejado y suspiro. –Pero somos héroes Cat, las personas son lo primero- Y con esa última frase la chica mariquita se retiró lo más rápido posible en dirección opuesta.

El rubio se dedicó a mirarla varios segundos, en verdad era un tonto por pensar en que ella se podría fijar en él. Ella tenía razón, los héroes deberían priorizar a las personas, no sus sentimientos.

Camino desanimado sobre los tejados de las casas hasta llegar al lugar donde le había planeado decirle sus sentimientos a su dama. Sin rodeos, ni galantería, le diría le verdad. Incluso había preparado un discurso que había ensayado infinidad de veces. No quería decir ninguna tontería cuando por fin le dijera las cosas tales y como son a su enamorada. Tampoco quería solar algún comentario coqueto, esa vez él quería que lo tomara en serio.

Se sentó en el techado y observo la razón de que hubiera llegado tarde a la batalla con el akuma.

Había pegado miles de 'Post-Its' una pared de un gran edificio. Le había demorado horas hacerlo, tuvo que pedir permisos al dueño para no buscarse problemas, el sólo quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Para cuando llegara con su amada ella podría leer lo que estaba escrito, todas esas pequeñas hojas juntas formaban dos preciosas palabras. -Je t'aime- Pronuncio Cat Noir, leyendo lo que con tanta dedicación había preparado.

Miro con tristeza las notas autoadhesivas -¡Cataclismo!- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos. Destrozo con sus garras todas los pedazos de papel y a su vez estos volaron en miles de pedazos.

-Y-Yo sólo…Quería que vieras lo mucho que te amo, mi lady.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y todas, aquí un nuevo cap. Disculpen la demora. Ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como antes, les mantendré informados hasta nuevo aviso. :(**

 **En fin, parece que esto a sido un poco triste, disculpen. Pero no se preocupen que en los siguientes capítulos nuestro querido gatito se va animado. :)**

 **He puesto algunos bocetos de como pienso que se vería el dichoso vestido, ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Link:** 71f8/f/2016/032/7/f/trajes_para_el_fic_by_shizuka_


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien camino desanimado al aula.

Esto fue notorio para todos. Normalmente el rubio siempre mostraba una sonrisa digna de un comercial, y el día de hoy su rostro no se podía ver más apagado.

Se sentó en el puesto a lado de Nino y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo, amigo? -Preguntó el moreno preocupado. Tal vez el padre de su mejor amigo había vuelto a desanimarlo.

-N-No...Nada.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Acaso tu padre...

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre. En serio Nino, no te preocupes- Sonrió débilmente por escasos segundos.

Chloé entro al salón con aire de superioridad, como siempre, saludó al modelo que ella había auto proclamado su novio y este el no devolverle el saludo causo que frunciera el ceño.

-Adrishuuuu. ¿Disculpa? ¿No ves que la chica más hermosa de esta clase acaba de entrar?

-Chloé- Levanto su vista y la rubia vio una expresión que no conocía, nunca lo había visto tan mal. Se le veía devastado. -Ahora no, por favor.

-¡Pero Adrishuuu!

-Por favor- Puntualizo Adrien. Saco un cuaderno de su mochila y empezó a escribir garabatos en el. Se le veía tranquilo pero se le podía ver en sus ojos que algo no andaba como siempre.

Llego la profesora, y empezó la clase. Al cabo de media hora alguien empujo la puerta rápidamente con un nerviosismo incomparable, la susodicha entro al aula apresuradamente, sabiendo que llegaba tarde a su primera clase.

-¡L-Lo siento! M-Me quede dormida y...

-No quiero escuchar escusas señorita Dupaing Cheng. Vaya a su asiento.

-B-Bien...Disculpe. -La peliazul camino hasta su asiento, como lo indico la profesora, saludo a su mejor amiga y vio la cabellera de su enamorado.

-Buenos días Adrien- Susurro, para que la maestra no escuchara.

El ojiverde sólo levanto la mano un poco y movió la mano perezosamente. Que extraño.

Para Marinette, Adrien es la persona más amable del mundo. Nunca rechazaría el saludo de una amiga de esa manera.

-Psst...Alya...

-¿Si?- Respondió la de los lentes, en un tono bajo igual que el de Marinette.

-¿Sabes si algo le paso a Adrien?

-Ahora que lo dices...A estado muy extraño desde la mañana. Creo que hoy no tiene humor para hacer nada. ¿Por que no le preguntas lo que paso? Ahora eres más amiga de el, tal vez te cuente su problema.

La asiática miro el suelo por breves segundos, pensando en lo que dijo su amiga -T-Tienes razón Alya. Le preguntare que pasa.

Ante esto la morena sólo asintió y le guiño el ojo.

La clase continúo, pero Marinette sólo tenía una cosa en la mente.

¿Que le había pasado a Adrien?

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Ho-hola? ¿Alguien ahí? Les traigo esta ofrenda de paz. (?)**

 **¡Vuelven las actualizaciones regulares! Ya veremos que hace Mari para saber que le ocurre a su enamorado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y mis mas sinceras disculpas por demorar tanto. Este capitulo va dedicado para todos ustedes, todas esas personas que me escriben reviews y que me animan a seguir con esta historia, había tenido un serio bloqueo. :(**


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien no podía dormir.

¿Cómo podría conciliar el sueño? Estaba aguantando toda esa carga el solo. No podía ocultar su tristeza por tanto tiempo.

Sólo Plagg sabía de su rechazo.  
No le diría a Nino lo que paso, seguramente querría todos los detalles de los hechos y preguntaría quien fue la afortunada que conquisto a Adrien Agreste, más sin embargo, la que también lo rechazo.

El rubio no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su mente estaba bastante borrosa.

Miro por la ventana pensativo. Observando atentamente las calles de París. Sabía que su cambio de comportamiento fue bastante obvio en la escuela pero, ¿que podía hacer?

La chica que amaba lo había rechazado. Había negado su amor. Y el ni siquiera había podido confesarle sus sentimientos de una manera apropiada.

Entre tantos pensamientos una loca idea salto en su cabeza. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, escuchar unas palabras de aliento, aunque fuera una palmadita en la espalda.

Y ya sabía quien era la persona perfecta para que pudiera soltar libremente sus penas y sentimientos. Una amiga con la que había contado fielmente en las últimas semanas. Y aún más importante, la mejor parte del plan, nadie sabría su verdadera identidad.

-Plagg- Dijo sin pensar y miro a su kwami. -¡Transformame!

El gatito negro se encontraba plácidamente comiendo queso en una mesita de noche junto a su cama. Miró al rubio sorprendido dispuesto a protestar.

-Ehh...¿Pero...- Plagg no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue transportado al anillo de su portador.

Cat Noir salio con cautela por la ventana de su habitación. Con mucho sigilo camino por los techos de París hasta dar con la casa que buscaba. Toco varias veces la ventana hasta que una muchacha de cabello azul con un largo camisón puesto salio a la terraza.

-¿C-Cat Noir...Eres tu?- Pregunto una soñolienta Marinette.

-Si. Buenas noches princesa.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Soltó un bostezo, parpadeo e intento mirarlo atentamente, aunque era más que obvio que la chica estuviera luchando para no caer dormida.

-Hahaha, mejor ve a lavarte la cara. ¡Oh si! Y traje esto para ti- Le tendió una rosa de color escarlata que decidió tomar en un parque. Ya de por si era muy descortés visitarla din avisar a esas horas de la noche, a si que tomo la rosa a ultimo minuto para llevar aunque sea un pequeño presente.

-M-Muchas gracias...- La muchacha tomo la rosa con delicadeza y se adentro a su habitación para colocarla en un florero que lleno con agua fría. Dejo el regalo en la mesa de noche junto a su cama y salio de nuevo a recibir a su inesperado invitado.

-Y, ¿que te trae por aquí Cat Noir?- Interrogo una Marinette más despierta, mirando con detenimiento al felino.

-Y-Yo...- Había olvidado lo triste que estaba. No pudo evitar el quiebre en su voz. Bueno, para estaba ahí, ¿no? ¿No quería ser consolado?

Respiro profundamente y con los ojos cristalinos miro detenidamente a Marinette. -Ladybug me rechazo.

La muchacha tardo en procesar esas palabras... Oh no.

Es cierto. Había rechazado a Cat Noir.


	17. Chapter 17

-Y... No lo sé. En verdad no se lo quería decir a nadie pero..- Dejo caer una lágrima traicionera por su mejilla derecha. -Pero...Princesa...

-Ya...- Marinette se apresuro a abrazar al su amigo felino -No tienes que decir nada.

-...Gracias.

-Esta bien...Esta bien...No te preocupes, ella...Ladybug se lo pierde. Seguro un día ella se dará cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres.

-¿D-De verdad lo crees?- El rubio se separo lentamente del abrazo y la miro esperanzado.

¡Pues claro que no! Pensó Marinette. Pero verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan triste, incluso recurrió a su identidad civil para contarle. Ya había destrozado su corazón como Ladybug, no podía ser tan cruel ahora que era Marinette.

-En serio. Ya verás- Le acaricio una mejilla y con sus pulgares limpio unas cuentas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Cat Noir sólo sonrió y recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Marinette. Estuvo así por buen rato, recibiendo caricias en su cabello por parte de su amiga. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Aún estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero con el tiempo sabía que su corazón herido podía sanar. Le debía mucho a Marinette, ella no tenía por que atenderlo, y menos a estas horas de la noche.

Sin embargo, la bondad de la muchacha se hizo presente, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo consoló, le dio ánimos y no pidió detalles sobre el asunto. Mejor para el, así era menos doloroso.

A unos cuantos minutos se fue reponiendo poco a poco, de un sólo brinco salto a al barandal del balcón.

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme. No fue mi intensión molestarte.

-No te preocupes. Cuando quieras- Le regalo una encantadora sonrisa -Cuídate mucho.

Cat la atrajo hacia el, tomándole una mano y acercándola al barandal donde estaba apoyado. Con suma delicadeza le planto un suave beso en la frente, Marinette no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, parpadeo sorprendida al momento en que el héroe saltaba a las calles.

-Muchas gracias- Le escucho a lo lejos. Había perdido de vista al gato negro, no estaba segura pero ese chico había logrado darle un vuelco a su corazón.

Tal vez era lástima, o sólo estaba conmovida.

No tenía una respuesta clara, de adentro nuevamente a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

Ya mañana tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

* * *

 **¡Actualización doble! Esto lo hago por que en verdad fue feo dejar el fic inactivo tanto tiempo. Yo amo el MariChat a si que decidí poner un poquito en el fic.** **Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo jaja.**

 **¡Por cierto! Pueden entrar a mi página de DeviantArt, me llamo Shizuka-cute. Ahí subí los bocetos de los vestidos, la publicación llamada "Trajes para el fic".**

 **Debido a que IceCheeseCream (Gracias por todo ^^) me informo que el link no funciona, a si que esta me pareció una forma más fácil de que los vean, si alguien esta interesado.**

 **Nos leemos este finde o la próxima semana. :)**

 ***Tuli fuera***


	18. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE (Por favor leer)

Buenas tardes, días, noches.

De antemano una disculpa por no haber actualizado ni dado señales por la página en siglos. :(

Gracias a todos los que me han comentado, a los antiguos y nuevos lectores. 3 Tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.

No vengo a excusarme de porqué no he actualizado pero obviamente merecen una explicación: Este fanfic estaba terminado en un antiguo celular que tenía, se me calló y debido a eso se rompió y no pude salvar la información. Que te pase eso...Uff, en verdad me dolió mucho, en aquel momento estaba muy frustrada y no quería saber nada de esta historia.

Pero ya no lo estoy, y con la segunda temporada del show en camino me he inspirado bastante a volver a escribir.

Ahora, me gustaría saber que prefieren ustedes.

Que termine de escribir la historia. O que haga un resumen de como la hubiera terminado, como un capitulo largo explicando de como quería llevar a cabo la idea del fic. Obviamente la primera opción me tardaría más, pero si a ustedes les gustaría que escribiera los capítulos yo estaría encantada de hacerlo, si tomo esta opción tengo planeado escribir todo hasta que termine la historia e ir subiendo los capítulos poco a poco.

Gracias nuevamente a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esto y todos los capítulos anteriores, en serio. :')

Pero en fin, espero ver sus opiniones para poder tomar una decisión que sea de su agrado. ^^

 **Nos leemos! Tuli fuera.**


End file.
